Love is Hard
by Mryouthman13
Summary: Sora and Kairi are ready to take thier relasionship to the next level but many things are standing in thier way! Will Sora and Kairi get married? Will a new character emerge and ruin the possible love between them? Rated T for later violence and cussing.
1. Chapter 1

Kairi and Sora

Chapter I

"I can't believe me and Kairi are getting married in only 2 days," Sora explained to Riku. "Where is it going to be at," Riku asked. "I think we're having it at Twilight Town. It's going to be great".

"_Walking along the path to marriage can be stressing. I just wish Kiari could understand that it's hard for me. I have a lot going through my mind and it's not just because of our marriage, I have to deal with Xehanort and our four year old little girl, Kylie. Kairi and I have a lot to think about and I can't go along with this marriage until we do get through a few things."_

"Hey Kairi I need to talk to you about this marriage thing."

"You can tell me anything Sora, I am your wife." She gently said.

"Well that's what I need to talk about actually. I just think we should postpone the wedding until Kylie is in school and King Mickey has defeated Xehanort."

"I think your right but what do I tell my Goofy and Donald and Mason," Kairi said in agreement

"Who's Mason?"

"My friend that I met while in Twilight Town," Kairi sighed.

"Why did I never meet him?"

"Because you weren't with me when I went. I'll tell you the whole story….

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

(Flashback)

"_Kiari, I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you" Mason said _

"_Mason, I cant, I love Sora and I just met you. But don't worry I will always be your friend."_

"_How dare you turn me down! I can give you things Sora can't! Don't you want that?"_

"_You're nice but no I don't, I want Sora. He saved my life and he loves me for who and not for popularity or anything else, just me._

"_Fine, but Sora is lucky to have you. I must be going, I'm in charge of this years town banquet. See you around."_

"_Sure."_

_~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~._


	2. The Wedding

Chapter II: The Wedding

(Kairi's POV)

(In Twilight Town, at Sora and Kiari's wedding)

"We are gathered here today to celebrate the honor of Sora and Kiari", Pastor Wields waved me down the isle. I felt like puking. Sora looked so nervous but happy, but why did I feel it's going to go terribly wrong?

A man walked in and I knew it was Mason because he is always wearing a robe and of course he was wearing his favorite one. I can't believe that he was the one trying to steal me away from Sora. But why? 5 minutes and the guy fell in love with me. Ok, time to go.

"Here comes the bride, all dressed in white," the pianist was singing. I started walking down the isle and when I saw Sora's face I felt reassured that this was the right thing to do. As I got to the end I saw Mason and he looked very miserable. And then he stood up and began to walk out. I ran at him and he shoved me to the ground. "Mason why are you doing this? You could still be my friend and be happy. Why can't you understand that I love Sora and like you as a brother or best friend." Sora got out his keyblade and looked ready to rip Mason to pieces. "Kairi you're a selfish pig that only goes for the guy because of his royalty", Mason said with a smirk. "But your rich and royal"! Mason was starting to anger me and Sora. Why couldn't he just let it go and enjoy hanging out and having fun? "Ok Mason you need to leave if you're going to be like this", Sora chimed in. "Fine, if I leave so does Kiari"! He wrapped me in his arms took me to Castle Oblivion…


	3. Party At Castle Oblivion

Party at Castle Oblivion 

(Sora's POV)

"Kairi!" Sora shouted in the Castle. "Sora you're too late, her heart is mine!" Mason said with a smirk. I went at Mason with my keyblade and slashed at him, but he disappeared. "Where are you Mason, if I find you, you're good as dead!"

(Mason's POV)

"Now will you marry me Kairi?"

"Never! Where's Sora!" Kairi Screamed at me. It was very amusing actually. "This isn't about me, is it Mason". "No. Its about killing Sora, Im actually part of originzation XIII." Now that I have Sora and Kairi I can kill them both.

"I need a favor Roxas".

(Kairi's POV)

"_I'm in this room that's completely white…I need you Namine. Please come out of my soul and help me. Mason is going to kill me if you and I don't help each other. If you love Sora as much as I do, you will help me save him."_

Namine popped out in front my eyes. "I will help, if I get Roxas". I laughed even though I might be dying shortly. Namine helped me out of the ropes and we pick locked the lock with my bobby pin. "Have your keyblade Namine?" "If you do, I do". We ran up the stairs and there was floor 2 and their was a lock that Namine's keyblade opened we ran into what looked exactly like Destiny Islands. "Kairi Im sorry about this but see you in the after life". Namine disappeared and I was alone at least I thought I was.

(Sora's POV)

I ran up some stairs and there was a lock and my key wouldn't open it. "Kairi! Mason where is she", I said as Mason appeared. "I can't help you anymore Sora, her fate is in the hands of Roxas!" Mason said with once again a smirk. I went at Mason again with my keyblade and he vanished into oblivion and Roxas appeared. "Mason is such a fool," Roxas said with a smirk. "So are you Sora. You don't understand the possibility of the world at our command. We can rule all the worlds out there and all you chose to worry about Kairi and Namine. "Namine loves you Roxas, and she thought you loved her". "I did at one point..."

(Flashback)

"Namine are you ok?" "Yes Im fine, I just fell." When I looked into Namine's eyes I saw a girl who was locked up in a cage and needed to be saved. "Namine, come with me I need you to see something."

"Whoa, its beautiful Roxas, how did you do it?" "I spent days painting it for you. Namine, I love you."

(Flashback ends)

"But we we're only children, I never want to see her again unless Im killing her."

(Kairi's POV)

I walked around the Island and found King Mickey on the ground with many bruises and cuts. He told me that Xemnas and Xehanort are going to team up to kill Namine and Mason. "That's horrible if Namine dies I will too." He told me that Sora is too late and he's going to have to kill Roxas and that killing Roxas is like killing himself. But why did Xehanort want to kill Mason?

In the next Chapter the battle is on to defend Namine's heart. Will Sora save her? Or will Kairi tell him Namine is double-teaming? All that and more coming soon!


	4. The Battle

The Battle 

"You called Mason."

"Yes I did, Roxas. I need you to kill off Kairi!"

"Why? She's my friend!"

"Did you forget who you are Roxas? You are part of Organization XII, and you if you want it to stay that way I suggest you follow my orders!"

"Fine, I don't even care anymore. If I have to kill my friends then screw you!"

I threw the robe the Organization gave me on the ground and began to walk out.

"Roxas where do you think your going?"

He ran at me with his Heartless keyblade and slashed me.

"Roxas if Kairi, Sora, and Namine mean that much to you then you must suffer!"

He put a gash in my arm with his keyblade and I felt completely useless.

"Hey Mason, looking for me."

Just as I felt faint Kairi walked in with a mysterious kid.

"Plano, nice to see you again," Mason said with a smirk.

"Do I know you?"

"Yes you do… remember… I'm your father."

"I don't have parents I'm a nobody. I was never born and I will never die!"

"Wow. You really don't know what a nobody is, do you," Mason said in amusement.

Plano got mad by his remark and pulled out a shiny stargate(a weapon that can only be used once because of how powerful it is)

"You wouldn't dare use that on your father, would you… you've been very naughty Plano, its time for your consequence!"

"You in what army?"

"Xhemnas, awaken again to see the world in too much light! Rise from the spirits of hell and rise again to finally take this world, and others to a dark realm!"

Mason started to go insane but no one could stop him.

"If we don't stop him soon… this world will shatter," Sora said running into the room we were in.

"Sora! Thank god your ok", Kairi send in a relived tone. She ran over to him and kissed him and the building collapsed right on top of them!

"No!" I broke down in tears and so did Plano.

"I didn't know Kairi for long but the time we spent together was the best time of my life", Plano said behind his tears.

"We got to go now or we'll be toast too".

Plano started to burst into a light form.

"Goodbye Roxas".

"No! Not you too!"

He grabbed me and I was in… I don't know where I was, actually.

(Kairi's POV)

"Sora…Sor-…"

'I was completely alone in a room of darkness eating me away. I'm going to die… Sora'

To be continued…

* * *

Wasn't that awesome... If you thought so then freakin give it a review


	5. Chapter 5

**The Dark Realm**

"You called, Mason?"

"Yes. Are you ready to take over the worlds?"

* * *

"Sure but first…"

Xhenort ran at me with his keyblade and slashed me down.

"First I must kill you though!"

"But I'm on your team! You can't kill me for no reason!"

"I have a reason though… you let Namine out of her cage! And that was a sign of goodness and light in your heart which I'm not going to let some goody two-shoes on my team!"

"You cant just-."

Xhenort killed Mason. Mason was gone forever! Now lets check up on the gang in the Dark Realm…

'I don't now how I'm alive but I am and I got to go and save my beloved Kairi!'

"Kairi, are you there?"

I didn't see Kairi but I did see millions of Heartless!

"Get back!"

I killed them all, thankfully. I had no regrets on killing those little demons of the devil (in this case, Xhenort is the devil). Them I saw a chunk of a heart on the ground.

'What's this?'

"It's a piece of my heart", a mysterious voice said

"Who are you?"

"Its me stupid. Namine".

"Ohh, your alive. But how?"

"I'm a freakin nobody! What did you expect?"

"Wait, is Kairi ok?"

"Yeah, yeah she's alright. Anyways, give me that. We need to find the rest of the pieces and Plano to make the worlds go back to light".

"But why do you care. You did double-team us. Why should I trust you?"

"Because I was part of Organization XII and I wanted the power! I wanted it so bad but I realized that I was hurting my friends; my family and I didn't want it anymore."

"Fine but I swear you go anywhere near Kairi or try anything you will be going to hell and I'll make sure you do!"

"Deal, I already deserve it anyways."

The end is near for this story. Sora and Namine never found the pieces although Plano and the rest of the gang were found. They found a way out but Xhenort was already gone. No one knew where he was but it didn't matter because they we're all ready to go back to there normal lives. Kairi was a stay home mom until she died of old age. Sora was a merchant that created Keyblades (so everyone had keyblades). King Mickey died defeating Xhenort which means Xhenort was eventually caught and killed! Roxas and Namine died once Kairi and Sora died. And last but not least Xhenort killed Plano when he was only a boy. Stories don't always have a happy ending.

* * *

yeah not the best ending...but I was getting bored of it. If you want a diffrent ending then either review telling me to or PM me thx. Next story is on Sora and Kairi's dautghter... its going to be called The Adventures of Kylie. It will have Characters from the game and new original characters. Hope you read even though this sucks!


End file.
